


Burn It Down

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Murder, No one important dies, Revenge, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus doesn't take well to being told Caroline is dead.





	Burn It Down

Caroline froze at the sight of what had once been her apartment. Exhausted, bloodstained, and so thirsty her gums ached, her eyes went wide at the destruction of what had been her home just hours before. She'd known that the witches who'd left her badly beaten and staked were dead when the spells trapping her had disappeared.

Those witches were now scattered across her apartment. Limbs were strewn along the carpet. There was a head on her counter. Someone had been killed, bent in half and shoved into her cold oven. 

Entrails hung from her ceiling fan.

In the middle of all of it was Klaus. Klaus, who she hadn't seen since he stripped her naked in a forest. Klaus whose fingers were buried in the throat of a still gurgling witch. He stood frozen as he stared at her, eyes hybrid yellow, and so utterly motionless she'd have thought it a hallucination except he was covered in blood.

She'd have imagined him naked, first.

Her next breath was shaky. She'd been teetering on a complete lack of control before she'd walked into a slaughter, and her vampire crawled along her skin with need. She was hungry, high off her adrenaline rush home, and blood was everywhere.

"They said they'd killed you," Klaus said tightly, every part of him rigid with strain as he took the smallest of steps towards her. " _Caroline_."

Her control snapped at that jerky motion. Part of her acknowledged this was a potentially bad idea, but as her legs curled around his hips, tongue licking a line up his blood stained throat, and she just didn't care. His hands came up and palmed her ass and she ground down as her fangs pierced his throat. She didn't mind when he ripped away her filthy jeans or the sudden press of his cock, greedy for all the sensations she could get.

Tomorrow, he could tell her why he was there while helping her find a new apartment.

Tonight, she needed him to _move_.


End file.
